As the performance of computers has been enhanced, digital signal processing has become possible and digital image processing has become the most general type of image processing. There are various methods for digital image processing, and the methods are commercialized in many application fields for space observation, medical care, picture analysis, factory automation, military uses, design, and various pattern recognition.
Digital image processing is generally more useful compared to analog image processing. For example, digital image processing may apply a broader algorithm to input contents and prevent problems such as noise and signal distortion generated during the processing.
Digital image processing may include fields in image enhancement, image restoration, image reconstruction, image compression, and image recognition.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.